This invention relates to a method for removing carbon from the surfaces of a cemented tungsten carbide articles by contacting the article with an aqueous solution of hydrogen peroxide.
Cemented tungsten carbide articles such as disks are used as mechanical parts. In the handling of these articles, they are subject to contamination by carbon. In order to remove the carbon satisfactorily so that the part can be reused such as in machines, they are sandblasted. This is an expensive procedure.
Therefore a relatively inexpensive method to remove carbon from such articles would be highly desirable and an advancement in the art.